Connected Forever
by WinterPrayerOfTheMoons
Summary: Nagihiko was a ordinary, lonely boy. His father left him and his mother made him crossdress and do japanese dancing. But one day he discovers a fairy named Rima. Rima says he's the only one that can save her queen and he agrees - anything to get out of his boring life. But what he doesn't know is that his life will change drastically, in the fairy realm and the real world.


**+++Rima the Fairy+++**

Like any other day, Nagihiko Fujisaki, or rather, Nadeshiko Fujisaki, was having Traditional Japanese Dance Lessons with her mom. It wasn't really fun. For the past few days the training got harder and harder until it was almost unbearable when he dressed up as Nadeshiko and was forced to dance for 12 hours a day.

Nagihiko's concentration snapped and he tripped on the end of his kimono, landing in an awkward position.

"Ow, ow." Nagihiko winced, immediately gripping his left ankle with both of his hands, wincing at the pain. His mother sighed and bended down to see his ankle, removing his hands. She clucked her tongue at the sight of his ankle, which was twisted and a bit swelled up.

"Looks like your ankles twisted, but it should be healed by tomorrow. We'll dance tomorrow then, or whenever you're healed. Take some rest; you'll need it when you'll go to that dancing competition. We'll continue when you're healed." Mrs. Fujisaki commanded and lifted up Nagihiko, and carried him to his bedroom. She set him on the bed and laid the covers over him. Once she was done, she closed the door and once again Nagihiko was engulfed in darkness, like he was for as long as he could remember.

His mother never really appreciated having a son after her husband died when he and she had a fight, which was about Nagihiko. She wanted to adopt a girl, but Nagihiko's father refused. When Mrs. Fujisaki suggested Nagihiko cross-dress, Mr. Fujisaki refused again, protesting even louder and they had a huge fight. Mr. Fujisaki left, and was never seen again so everyone assumed he was dead. Mrs. Fujisaki didn't shed any tears and then finally got to do what she wanted – getting a girl, making Nagihiko cross dress into a girl and practice Traditional Japanese dancing. It was always hold up the family name, manners, chew with your mouth closed, be polite – to elders especially, practice dancing until you are perfect, and most of all; BE perfect. Sometimes Nagihiko wish he could run away and never come back, perhaps he should search for his father, but where would he go? He would probably be one of those hobos, begging on the streets. Too tired to think anymore, Nagihiko let sleep claim him.

It was 12:00 in the morning when Nagihiko woke up. It was still dark, and he felt terribly uncomfortable and thirsty. He jumped out of bed and winced, remembering his ankle. It was already healing because it felt way better than before, but it still hurt when he put pressure on it. Despite the jabs of pain, he decided to change into normal clothes so he could walk around the neighbourhood. Nagihiko flung off the annoying kimono and took off his hair band, letting it rest on his wrists. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of navy blue jeans, a black short sleeved shirt with a random rock band's name on it, a blue hoodie, a pair of socks, and his new running shoes. He grabbed a black back pack that contained a flashlight, batteries, a knife for protection, a notebook with pens and he would've grabbed his phone if it still wasn't charging. Nagihiko crept past his mom's bedroom and towards the kitchen, feeling his way through since it was still quite dark. He bumped into the walls and furniture sometimes when he wasn't careful, but soon he had finally made it to the kitchen – and it was a huge achievement since it was all the way to the front of the traditional Japanese mansion's doorway, while his bedroom was at least 20 hallways away and about 40 rooms away from it.

Nagihiko felt for the light switch and flicked it on, making the whole kitchen as bright as daylight. He flinched inwardly; he wasn't used to this much light at night. Carefully and quietly, he opened the fridge and got out a glass pitcher of water. He set it on the table and went over to the cupboards, reaching for a glass cup and poured himself a glass of water. Nagihiko downed it in two gulps and sighed, refreshed. He was then about to pour himself another glass of water when the kitchen window smashed open and a light shone at the kitchen table. Nagihiko dropped the glass, making a stain of water on the carpet. Very cautiously, Nagihiko reached out to the strange music box. It was made out of silver, with onyx covering the edges. There were seven jewels in all. There was a garnet, an orange topaz, a yellow citrine, a forest green emerald, a frosty blue aquamarine, a shimmering amethyst, a sparkly diamond, and an opal in the shape of a curvy triangular pyramid was on the top, shining brightly. Nagihiko carefully opened the music box, afraid he was going to break it if he opened it too quickly. What was this doing at his dining table anyway?

Cautiously, he peered inside. A tiny thing hit him on the nose and he dropped the box in shock, stifling a scream. Okay, this was DEFINETLY a dream. A tiny creature – a fairy to be exact – fluttered out of the box. Nagihiko plopped down on a chair, resting his head on his hands while the fairy tried to stop the box from falling.

"This can't be real, this just can't be real, it just can't be..." Nagihiko muttered over and over. The little fairy, who had managed to get the box down safely to the table, panted heavily as she flew towards Nagihiko's face. She stomped her tiny feet, glaring at him as she did so.

"What's with you? It IS real, or I'm a pixie!" The fairy hissed. Nagihiko lifted his head, deciding it wasn't a dream. He looked up and saw the fairy. The fairy was a girl with wavy blonde hair and honey brown eyes like his. Her wings were a transparent aqua with shimmers of silver around them. She had on an ice-y white dress that reached below her knees. The dress had snowflakes and icicles sewed onto the dress with light blue thread. On her feet were aqua socks that reached the top half of her thighs and had on white lace up boots that reached just below her knees. Nagihiko blinked.

"Pardon me, but aren't you a pixie?" Nagihiko asked curiously. The fairy blew a raspberry and shook her head furiously, mad.

"Stupid purple head. I'm a fairy. Pixies are _way _different from us. For example, they don't have wings, they don't have any powers besides illusions, and they live to only trick things, people and animals. Get that into your head." The fairy retorted. Nagihiko narrowed his eyes. He _was not _stupid and it had nothing to do with his long, silky purple hair. What was wrong with this annoying, stupid fairy? Besides, give him some credit. This is his first time seeing a fairy and talking with it. Nagihiko pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and his thumb, hoping that would calm him down a bit. Nagihiko then let go, glaring at the fairy.

"I am certainly not stupid and I have a name, you know. It's Fujisaki Nagihiko. I'm sorry if I offended you, but I did say pardon me. Anyways, why are you here and just who are you?" Nagihiko asked. The fairy opened one eye and sat straight up against the box, clicking her fingers and grabbing the silver key in mid air.

"I'm Mashiro Rima, and I'm here because Fantasia needs your help." Rima answered.

**X.x.X**

**Risie-chan: Ta-da! New story, and it came out nicely. I got this idea from reading a book and it's been stuck in my brain for quite a while now...so here it is! Hoped you like it. **

**Rima: She doesn't own Shugo Chara!**

**Nagihiko: Peach Pit owns it!**

**Risie-chan: But I do own my own ideas and stories and plotlines!**

**Rima and Nagihiko: Sure Risie-chan. Sure.**

**Risie-chan: *pouts* Why are you guys so sarcastic? It's getting on my nerves. **

**Rima: Anyways, R&R! **

**Risie-chan: Come on! Stop ignoring me. **

**Nagihiko: BYE! *hurriedly brings down the curtains* **

**Risie-chan: *faintly* HEY! STOP IGNORING ME!**

**Rima and Nagihiko: *jumps down the stage* Bye for now!**


End file.
